


Hips don't lie

by nightimedreamer



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha roasts everyone, Baz gets really competitive, Carry On Quarantine, Established Relationship, Fun with no plot, Just Dance 2017, M/M, Penelope missed these morons so much, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, and Simon is happy to sabotage his boyfriend, video games - Freeform, xbox 360
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightimedreamer/pseuds/nightimedreamer
Summary: "Considering our history, getting the four of us together to play video games will probably end in war."Quarantine gets on everyone's nerves, especially if you've got twice as many flatmates as usual and no privacy to make out with your boyfriend. OR: Simon Snow has good friends, a lot of pent up energy, and a borrowed Xbox.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 26
Kudos: 146
Collections: Carry On Collection - Quarantine Edition





	Hips don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy everyone, look at me with that quarantine fic 👌🏻👌🏻  
> TW: huge amounts of silly fun ahead. Proceed cautiously.  
> Check the fic's [Playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/36NIC3k8HaJD4nyQJ6JVWG?si=ETDovQJYR2KErGG8GzF7OA)  
> 

**Simon**

Agatha has just beaten me for the fourteenth time in chess when Penelope barges into the living room, laptop in her arms, glowering at me.

"Simon, can you please stop this fucking noise?!" She asks, voice annoyed. "I'm trying to talk to Shepard here!" 

"Sorry," I mumble, gripping my tail before it bangs against the nearest surface. Again. "I'm a little nervous." 

"Simon doesn't know how to lose," Agatha says, smiling mockingly and examining her nails. 

"That's because you're cheating!" 

"See?" She lifts her eyes to Penny, pouting in a way that drips condescension. "He can't accept defeat." 

I huff, my tail lashing out, knocking the couch beside us with a thud, and Agatha bursts into laughter. I hear Penny snort, and turn to see her rolling eyes like she's possessed. (Seriously, you can't see her irises when she does this. Her eyes get all white, and it's _wicked_.) 

"Whatever, just try to keep it down." She turns to go back into her room, but then we hear a muffled sound—laughter, coming from her half open computer. 

She stares at the screen, opening it fully. "What? You want to say hi?" 

More muffled sounds, and she sighs, turning the laptop to us.

Shepard waves from the screen, smiling like the world isn't going crazy. I get up from the ground to see him properly.

"Hey, Snow boy!" He chuckles. "Didn't know you're such a bad loser!" 

"Ha. Good to see you, Shep." I scratch the back of my neck. "Actually, I'm _not_. It's just the isolation affecting me, you know? I'm a little distressed." 

"We're cockblocking them!" Agatha shouts over my shoulder. 

My face gets instantly hot and I can only sputter as they both laugh. 

"Fuck off!" I manage, and by now I'm fighting off laughter, too. Even Penny is smiling, though still rolling her eyes exasperatedly. 

"Hey, how are you doing, Agatha?" Shep asks when she approaches us. "Got stuck far from home, too?" 

"Nah, you know how things are." She says, straightening her bangs and smiling half-heartedly. "Three flights cancelled in a row, good old friends with a spare room," she hangs an arm over my shoulder, "and I decided to stay some more days." 

I nod, trying to smile, but my face is too crunched up. The fact is that we didn't expect days to turn into weeks. (And there was _no_ spare room. We cloned Penny's bed and spelled her room a little bigger.) 

Shepard must sense this is a difficult topic, because he nods and then clasps his hands. 

"Well, guys," he waves again, a little awkwardly, "it was good to see you." 

"Yeah, it was awesome," Penelope turns before he can say goodbye, entering her room in a rush. She shoots us a last glance before closing the door, looking half furious, half pleading, and mutters, " _Just give me five minutes_." 

I shrug. Five minutes of silence for Penny, then. 

Agatha sprawls on the floor beside our chess board, and her sigh is almost... Content. I let myself fall face first on the sofa. 

"Hey," she calls softly, "another match?" 

I growl. "Please, spare me." 

"Come on, Si, I'll be merciful." I lift my head from the cushions only a little to squint at her. Agatha gives me the look I learned she calls _cat eyes_. "Please." 

My tail lashes again, and I sit up on the couch over it. "I really don't want to keep playing." 

She shrugs and doesn't ask again. Instead, she just lays there, looking at the ceiling and fidgeting with her hair. 

The silence is comfortable, so I'm hesitating to break it. There's a kind of sleepiness to the moment. 

It's been there at all moments, actually. In the days blending into each other, in the heavy limbs from inactivity. 

And it's driving me crazy. 

"Was I really making that much noise?" I ask, curling my tail around my left hand like Baz usually does. 

Agatha shrugs. "Like a pendulum clock." A wicked smile spreads across her face, "Good for keeping track of my victories." 

I throw a cushion at her face, and she gifts me with a laughter like bells ringing. For a moment I worry my wings will pop up on the spot, but nothing happens, and Agatha just places her head over the cushion. 

I look at her and something light fills my chest. Fondness? I don't know, I don't remember feeling like this before... At school. When we were together. 

But I don't remember this kind of banter between us, either. I don't remember laughing at her, or making her laugh. Seeing her walking around in pajamas, her hair tangled like a nest. 

She looks at me now, one hand swiping her hair from her eyes. "You're thinking." 

I nod. "Are you thinking the same as me?" 

"I don't know," Agatha shrugs and propels herself on her hands. "Are you thinking about getting a new hair conditioner?" 

"What? No," I huff out a laugh, "I'm thinking about how far we've come." 

She looks pensive for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

I grin at her. "Nah, you're probably fed up with passionate speeches at this point." After almost one month living with Baz and Penny.

Agatha grunts. "Does Basil ever stop talking like he's in a Shakespearean play?" 

"Sometimes," I sit up on the couch, smiling so much my cheek hurts, "he even talks on his sleep." 

Agatha shakes her head, muttering " _Unbelievable_." Then, she gets up and stretches. "I'm going to make tea. Do you want some?" 

"Yeah," I nod as she leaves for the kitchen. 

A moment later, someone starts banging at the door. Loudly. 

"Fucking hell, Simon, I asked for _five minutes_ —" Penny stops at her bedroom door and stares at me.

The loud knocks stop for a moment, and then again... _Bang_. 

" _Wait_! Wait a minute!" I watch as she darts into her room again, coming out a second later with her ring. She goes straight to the front door and opens it. 

Baz comes in like someone out of a zombie apocalypse movie. 

**Penny**

I swear he only does it for the drama. 

Basil places a bunch of grocery bags and a box over the small table beside the door and starts stripping out of his _going out_ outfit. I can't help but roll my eyes. 

He wears the same thing every single time he steps out on the sidewalk: a black overcoat that goes down to his knees, and black leather boots that go _up_ to his knees. Black gloves. And I swear he'd wear a scarf, too, if he wasn't already wearing a _helmet_. 

Seriously, now he walks around wearing a crash helmet and looking like a stupidly gothic astronaut. (I think his aunt gave him the helmet, though I can't fathom why. He doesn't even _own_ a motorcycle.) 

Baz makes a show of taking it off, letting his hair fall around his face and shaking it like there's a breeze blowing the dark strands. Simon falls back on the sofa, pretending to swoon, and I sigh. 

It's hard to believe how much I missed these morons. 

I don't wait a minute before casting the disinfection spell we discovered on Baz. There's a quick _vuuush,_ the air around him moving like someone's pointing a leaf blower right at his face. 

Which is pretty close to the spell's physical effect, actually, and I can't keep back a laugh as Baz flinches. _There's your breeze._

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Bunce." he opens his eyes and shoots me an outraged look, "Next time, give me a moment to prepare for your vacuuming spell, will you?" 

Simon laughs, jumping from the sofa to grab the bags. He stops halfway towards the door, though, frozen a couple of feet away from Baz. He looks a little disappointed. 

"The distancing spell's still fading," I tell him, and Baz shrugs.

"You know how Bunce's **6 feet apart** is powerful. It's still going to last half an hour, at least." He moves away so that we can get to the groceries, and I stick my tongue out.

"At least it's efficient. You don't have to worry about anyone getting close, do you?" I cast the same vacuuming spell over the bags before we start unpacking the food. "Besides, you don't need to wear this helmet every time. It makes you look ridiculous." 

"Well, your spell doesn't protect my hair." Baz runs his fingers through it just for emphasis (and probably to straighten it down, after that rush of wind.) "Better safe than sorry." 

I roll my eyes. Beside me, Simon shrieks, startling us. I turn to see him beaming at Baz, opening a bag full of… just wait for it… _scones_. 

Obviously.

"You'll have to make these last." Baz says, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards in a barely contained smile. "I had to walk four blocks and visit two other grocery stores to find them." 

Simon smiles and blows him a kiss before taking his scones to the kitchen. 

I shake my head. _Morons_. 

"Hey, Bunce," I look up at Baz, who's leaning against the wall. He points at what's left on the table… "Open the box." 

I frown and approach the box, opening it carefully. "I hope you didn't buy the store's stock of butter, Basil—" I shut up. "Where… where did you get this?" 

"Got what?" Agatha comes out of the kitchen with a cup of tea and a scone. 

Baz smirks at us. "Surprise, fam. This—" he gestures at the box, dramatically, "—is the cure to our boredom. For some days, at least." 

Agatha approaches, shrieking almost as loud as Simon did when she sees it. 

"What? What's happening?" Simon sticks his head through the kitchen door. 

We step aside, letting him see it. 

Inside the box, there's an Xbox console, complete with Kinect and a controller. 

"Jim from third floor asked if Simon could fix it." Baz explains, circling the room, keeping the six feet distance from us. "I'm going to take a shower now, and then…" he smiles wickedly, "we can play." 

We just stare at him for a moment, stunned. Then, Simon blinks, confusion knotting his brows. 

"But we don't have any games."

"Well, now we do." Baz raises both eyebrows at us, smiling. "Apparently, there's a disc stuck inside the console. Jim said that we can play if you fix it." 

Simon frowns. "I'll try. Just give me a minute." 

"You've got thirty." 

Simon is done in ten minutes.

**Baz**

I take a bit longer than usual on the shower. I always do after going out—just to be sure. 

They're all gathered around the TV when I get back to the living room. Simon looks up at me, eyes unsure; Bunce has her brow furrowed, obviously conflicted, and Wellbelove is practically giggling, holding the controller. 

"I know, I know," I say, putting on a charming smile as I enter the room, "I'm a genius. You can save the applause." 

Bunce snorts at me, shaking her head. She looks… amused, somehow? "Do you even _know_ what game is this?" 

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What do you think? I got something fun for us." 

"The _most_ fun!" Wellbelove chuckles. "Basil, I can't believe you got _Just Dance_!" 

"Uh." I shrug, trying to hide my surprise. "Yeah. Like I said, fun!" 

This is going to be a disaster.

I sit down on the couch, now pushed to a corner of the living room. Simon comes to sit by my side, tucking himself under my arm. His tail wraps around my calf. 

"Hey," he sticks his nose on the crook of my neck, "this is really cool. Really." 

I squeeze him and snort. "I've just unleashed chaos on this household." 

" _Yeah_ , and it's fucking cool, innit?" He grins.

I laugh a little, because he's right, I suppose. He looks excited, and I feel relieved.

The last days have been harsh to everyone— _literally_ everyone—but I was worried Simon would start crawling up the walls at any moment. 

First, Bunce asked to come back to her old room when quarantine started (she didn't want to be alone at her flat when Shepard couldn't come back). Then, Wellbelove got stuck here, too, and considering we're _such good friends_ , Simon and I ended up getting yet another flatmate. 

(And, well... I've been living with Simon for a year now, since Bunce moved in with the American. But between uni and part-time jobs, we don't have much free time. So I thought we'd have a break to just… _be_ together. _Alone_.) (I was just a little disappointed.) 

Atop it all, the isolation also means that we're stuck here all day. And I know Simon's itching to go out—anywhere with more space, where he can work out properly, get rid of this nervous energy. I've started to fear one day he'll just break out one of the windows and take off, flying over London. 

So, this was my brilliant idea. I thought It'd be a good way to spend energy and have fun at the same time. Now, though, I'm starting to second guess this decision. 

Considering our history, getting the four of us together to play video games will probably end in war. 

I look at Snow. He's biting his lower lip, apprehensive. Thinking. 

"What is it?" I ask, softly.

"I just, uhm." He scrunches his nose. "You know, I've never really… you know." 

I stare at Simon. He stares at the television, helplessly. Both my eyebrows raise slowly as I understand. 

"Wait. _Wait_. You've never played _Just Dance_?" 

Snow sinks between the cushions and mumbles, "I know how to play." 

I huff out a laugh, shaking my head. "Snow, you literally work at video game store." 

"So? It's not like we get to play between shifts." 

I nuzzle his ear, breathing in the scent of his hair. (I'm sure he uses my shampoo sometimes.) (And I'm not complaining.) 

"You'll be fine," I say, "we're not experts in Just Dance, anyway." 

Wellbelove's head snaps in our direction. "Oh? Hello?" She places a hand on her hip, and then I know we're lost. "Would like to put that statement to test, Basil? Because I strongly disagree."

I look at Snow, who shakes his head not so subtly. I squeeze his knee. 

"Come on, Simon. You never back down from a battle." 

"You know what? I'm in." Penelope grins like I haven't seen her doing in days. "Come on, Si, it's going to be fun!"

"Okay, fine." Snow mumbles, getting up. "But only so you know, I've got a disadvantage here. I just think I should pick the songs." 

"Fine, then." Agatha puts the controller down and waves to activate the Kinect. "Let the battle begin." 

**Simon**

_Of course_ I know how to use a Kinect. And I do know how to play _Just Dance_.

In theory.

It just feels sort of weird to stand in the middle of my living room, flailing my arms at the bloody television. (I mean, I _have_ done plenty of weirder things, like decapitating goblins and slaying chimeras. But at least those things were tangible.) (Well, most of them.) 

I scan over the game's tracklist, pausing at each song to listen to the preview. Agatha sighs loudly, waiting with a hand on her hip, and Penny is stretching to warm up. Baz just keeps looking at me expectantly, his eyes clearly saying _"Stop putting it off, Snow."_

I shrug at him. _I'm not_. 

I'm just a little worried.

Playing a fun game with your friends? Yeah, cool. When these friends are all overly competitive, though? Well, it gets debatable. 

I finally stop at a song called _Dragostea Din Tei_ —it has this electric beat that reverberates through my limbs and makes me want to shake my body (or just run around. I dunno.) I choose it, though I can't quite fathom the lyrics. 

Agatha sends me a sideways look, pursing her lips. "Nice choice, Simon. That's an easy one." 

"Really?" I grin at her. "Have you played this song before?" 

She gets in position as the intro begins. We imitate her, trying to keep an adequate distance from each other in front of the TV. 

Finally, she smirks. "I've played all of them." 

I find Baz's eyes, and he gives me a soft look. _Yeah, we're fucked._

And then the song starts playing. 

The first steps are pretty simple—I'm even getting some "Goods", my tiny silhouette shining blue at the top of the screen, so I start to think that, maybe, this won't be so disastrous. 

Until we get to the chorus. 

I watch, helplessly, as the three guys on the screen start kicking and moving their arms at the same time. Baz pokes at my shoulder, urging me to move.

"Dance, Snow!" He laughs.

"I, uh—" I try to imitate the dancers, but apparently, I'm incapable of moving both my legs and arms at the same time, so I end up just flailing my limbs desperately. I hear Agatha laughing at me.

"Having problems, Si?" She leans into me and grabs my shoulder, and it takes me a moment to understand that it's part of dance. 

I do the same to Baz—or, well, I try to. The moment is like this: you have to grab the shoulder of whoever's next to you and balance yourself on one foot, kicking with the other while spinning your free arm in the air.

(Needless to say I mostly fall onto Baz, instead of just leaning on him.) 

Then, it's that damned step again: I try to kick and move my arms in the right order, but I keep getting them wrong; I can barely keep up with the dancers, and when they switch sides, I'm a little slow to follow...

I turn and accidentally kick Baz in the shin. I hear Penny laughing when he grunts and shoves at my hip.

"Turn to the other side, you moron!" 

"Sorry, I—" the bloody dance goes on, and at some point I just give up on this move. 

Actually, I give up on trying to keep up with them and decide to just enjoy the dance—the much of it I can do, anyway. I steal glances at the others—they're all panting and getting sweaty, and _smiling_ , which makes me smile as well. 

Agatha's having the time of her life, obviously. She's got the highest score, but Baz follows close. He seems to be getting the hang of it, despite the fact that the circumstances are working against him. (By circumstances, I mean _me_.) (Though it's unintentional.) 

He catches me staring, and his smile widens. It's totally unfair, the way it makes my heart skip a beat. (Everything about him does, actually. The hair sticking to his face, the glint in his eyes, that drop of sweat running down his neck.) 

The song is over soon and, as expected, I've got the lowest score. 

We just stare at the screen for a moment, trying to catch our breaths.

"Well," Agatha looks around, smiling smugly, "you weren't so bad, after all." 

"Yeah, I think we're getting there." Baz pants, tapping at my shoulder, "Right, Snow?" 

I smile and nod, unenthusiastically. 

"Let's try another song," I say, starting to raise my arm, but Baz grabs my wrist.

"Wait a minute there," he steps forward, "I think it's my turn to pick a song." 

I frown. "But we agreed—" 

"Don't worry, love," he basically pushes me aside, "you can choose after. But first I need to test a theory." Baz looks sharply at Agatha, who smiles sweetly in response. "Wellbelove seems to believe she's invincible. Let's see how she'll do on a song from _my_ choice."

I stare at him as Baz scans through the songs, looking for a very specific one. I look over his shoulders, trying to catch Penny's eye. She just shrugs helplessly.

For a moment I fell a little betrayed.

Then, a wicked idea pops in my mind. 

**Baz**

I didn't lie to Snow, I'm really not that good at Just Dance. However, I _did_ have an Xbox at home, and on the past few years my siblings got old enough to start playing. 

So, during holidays, or during the summer, when I go to Hampshire to visit my family (the magic there eventually came back), my siblings always insist on playing with me, and this Crowley's forsaken game is one of their favorites. 

And there's a song we always pick. _Always_. 

Simon glares at me when I choose _Don't Stop me Now._ Difficulty level: _medium_. Effort: _intense_. 

I give my boyfriend an apologetical look, hoping he understands and forgives me for it. _It's for the greater good, Snow. To wipe Wellbelove's conceited smile from her face._

The song starts playing, and I get in position. I can't help but smile as the melody fills my limbs and moves my body. It starts out slow, the dancer in a sitting position (I'm sure we all look ridiculous imitating him), then I start getting up with expansive movements, my arms wide open, and I don't need to look at the screen to know my movements are all perfect. 

_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time_   
_I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah_   
_And floating around in ecstasy_   
_So don't stop me now don't stop me_   
_'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time_

It starts getting faster towards the end, and then the background changes: I smirk and follow quickly as the moves speed up, getting more fluid and _more_ expansive. 

We all move several steps right and left, but it's so fast not even Wellbelove can keep up with it, so they all end up crashing into one another, but not me. I can her feel her resentful look on my back, and I know I'm _rocking_ it. 

I glance up at the scores, and of course I've got the highest, by a fair margin. Surprisingly, Bunce follows at second, and I flash her a smile. _Just like the old times._

Then, when we get to one of the faster moves, I feel something slap my butt. 

"What the fuck." It throws me off so completely that I almost miss some steps. I get an "OK" and a "Good" before composing myself. 

"Sorry, love," I see Simon's too bright grin from the corner of my eye, "nervous tail." 

I nod quickly, concentrating on the dance. It happens again, though: his tail pokes at my thigh and wraps itself around one of my ankles, almost as if it's trying to make me lose balance.

"Keep yourself together, Snow!" I say, but it comes out a bit harsher than I intended. There's no time to think about it now, though.

We finally reach the song's climax, and I don't spare a single drop of energy. This is my favorite move: I let myself fall to the ground on my knees and let all of my dramatic power rise to the surface. 

_There's no stopping me_.

**Agatha**

I don't get really impressed by this game anymore, but I must admit: Basilton's performance was beyond incredible. I think I've never seen anyone play _Just Dance_ with such abandon. It's not a surprise when he wins this round.

I'm starting to worry about Simon, though. He didn't even try to keep up with the dancer this time, too busy eating Basil with his eyes. His tail started lashing out again, apparently aiming at his boyfriend. 

Oh, Simon, I think the thirst is taking over your head. I chuckle loudly when he picks the next song: _Worth It_ , by Fifth Harmony, one of the hardest routines of this edition. 

I look at Penelope, and I think we agree on something: _these idiots are getting out of control._

The thing about this routine is that it's kind of sensual. It's not one of my favorites, but I played it plenty of times: with Minty and her sisters, when I came to visit them last summer; with Ginger, back at home, who really likes this one. 

Oh, the perks of having Normal friends.

I follow the sharp movements playing on the screen, watching with amusement as the others try to keep up. It's not so fast as _Don't Stop me Now_ , but these moves are more intricate; especially the ones involving the torso.

They don't stand a chance. 

I move my shoulders and arms precisely, as well as my legs and hips. I keep an eye on my score on the screen; Penelope and Basil aren't far behind me. 

Not for long, though. I notice incredulity furrowing Baz's brows as the song progresses, until we get to one of the bolder movements, and he doesn't move at all.

I sing while sliding to the ground, languidly, my movements fluid. Penelope tries the same, though she's more laughing than dancing at this point; and Simon just crouches down. Basil looks at us dumbfoundedly, and I smirk at him. 

"Pay attention to the movements," I say, getting up and moving fast to the song's chorus. Basil scowls at me, dancing with reinvigorated determination, and Simon whistles, encouraging him. 

I think it works, because when we get to the pre-chorus again, Basil doesn't hesitate on moving down to his knees. He's obviously trying to make the move sensual, though I think he's not quite there, but he deserves some credit for the effort. 

This time, I actually get a "Perfect" for this move, and Penelope gets a "Good". I see her glance in the boys' direction, but I'm sure she's not worried about Simon's score. Basil is finally catching up with her, until they're disputing closely. 

But then, Baz trips over Simon's tail, losing several movements. We look at him, astounded, and Penelope smiles triumphantly. 

"What's your fucking problem?" Baz snarls at Simon.

"Sorry, it was an accident!"

"You _yanked_ my leg, you menace!" 

Penelope clicks her tongue at them. "You're getting behind, boys. Less arguing, more dancing, _please_." 

Basil huffs and shakes his head, concentrating on the dance. Simon keeps mumbling apologies every time he steps on his boyfriend's foot, though now Baz just ignores him. 

I don't, though. I look at Simon mindfully, observing the way his eyes are glued to Baz's feet. He barely pays attention to the dance, just moving his limbs randomly, and then... 

He charges forward and steps at Baz's right foot. I laugh, trying to cover it with a snort. Simon looks up at me _winks_. 

Suddenly, I can't stop laughing, because this fucker knows exactly what he's doing, and it's all on _purpose_. 

Basil looks at me questioningly, and I just shrug it off.

**Penny**

It's hard to believe this is really happening. Agatha, Simon, Baz and I, playing _Just Dance_ and having fun together. And so far, we haven't started a fire or caused any explosions, so it's _progress!_

I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. We're all sweaty and panting, and some of these movements are so ridiculous I just can't stop laughing. 

Yeah, I missed them all. A lot. 

I guess I forgot what it's like to live with Simon and Baz; one could think they'd finally make peace after getting together, but I think their bickering just got more intense (even more now that they actually _talk_ to each other.) 

And Agatha's here, too, great snakes. It's a scenery I never considered possible, us practically living together, and yet here we are. 

And it's been really good, I think, though sometimes it gets difficult. I know Agatha is worried about her parents (magickal or not, her father is still a _doctor),_ and I can tell Simon and Baz sometimes wish they had more privacy. And I... I worry. 

About all of them, all the time; about my family. And about Shepard. Nicks and Slick, I'm dead worried about him. When he told me he wouldn't be coming home because of the quarantine, my heart broke. But at least he's in Omaha, with his family. 

And I'm here, trapped with these morons, but happy because we're together and they're safe. 

_This is a bloodbath_ , I think, trying to focus on the present. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and take a moment to catch my breath as the song finishes, smiling widely. This time, I've got the second highest score.

"So," I raise my voice, and the others look at me, "I don't know about you, but I'm dying here. I think we should stop for today." 

"You can't be serious, Bunce." Basil says, blowing a strand of hair off his face. "We're still warming up!" 

"Let's play just one more song," Agatha says, stepping aside and gesturing at the television, "you can do the honors, Pen." 

I breathe deeply and nod. One more song, then. I scan through the list, until I find something... Interesting. 

_Now_ this will end in flames. 

I pick the song Hips Don't Lie, by Shakira. The effort required is low, which is good, because my knees are about to collapse. 

I look at the others, and they've got these determined looks that never fail to amaze me. I know I've got the same expression. 

The song starts playing, and we start moving our hips. 

**Simon**

I gave up on trying to imitate the dancers back at the first dance, but at least the routines provide a good exercise. I'm sweating from all the effort, my arms and legs are starting to hurt, and it feels amazing. I feel alive.

The only problem is that, apparently, my friends are trying to end me with these songs. 

Well, fine, _I_ picked two of them, but at least Agatha could've warned me about _Worth It_. I think I'll never recover from the sight of Baz sliding to the ground, his hands roaming down his body, sliding through his hair. (I wish those were _my_ hands.) 

(And the way he moved before, dancing to _Queen_. Everything about that dance, from the dancer's clothes to the background to the moves, just scream _Baz_.) 

I don't even need to will my tail to hit him. I just give in to my instincts and it answers involuntarily. Though, apart from this, my plan of frustrating Baz's perfect moves isn't working so well. (Maybe I don't really want to ruin his dance, because _eight snakes_ , he's so fit.) 

And now... _This._ Apparently, I can't trust myself, and I can't trust Baz and Penny either. 

If I thought Baz's hips were killing me before, there's no comparison to what they're doing _now_. I might be about to do something really stupid.

_I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you, boy  
Come on, let's go, real slow  
Don't you see, baby, así es perfecto?_

He moves his hips, torso and shakes his butt, waves his arms, and it's _really_ driving me crazy. 

_They know I am on tonight, my hips don't lie_   
_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

I imitate the dancer on the screen. There's this move: she opens her arms widely, like she's embracing something, hugging someone.

_All the attraction, the tension_   
_Don't you see, baby, this is perfection?_

Baz rocks his hips while leaning his upper body back, and I can't tear my eyes from him. 

_Oh, boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan_

Actually, I had a plan, but now it's forgotten. I've got a new goal in mind. 

_My will and self-restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now_

Oh, for sure. 

I wait until we get to the chorus again. Then, I open my arms widely just like the dancer and, when Baz starts bending back again, I attack. I grab him by the hips and drag him to the sofa.

"What the f—" Baz cuts himself with an _oof_ when I push him into the cushions and climb on top of him. "What are you _doing_ , you nightmare?!" 

I grin. "I'm sabotaging your dance, of course." 

I pin his hands down on the sofa when he tries to push me away. Baz huffs, exasperated. "You're going to make us lose the battle!" 

"Well, yeah, that was the original plan. Though..." I lower my head, looking down at his full lips, seeing his eyes darken. "I don't think this counts as losing." 

Then, I lean in to kiss him, and Baz leans up, and we meet each other halfway. There's a salty taste to his lips, and his hair is slick with sweat. I let go of his hands to cup his face. 

We're already breathless from all the dancing, so I guess this is more panting than kissing, but anyway. It doesn't make us any less enthusiastic about it. 

I feel one of his hands on my hair, the other running up my back, and then, when I'm starting to melt against him, letting my guard down... Baz flips us. 

"Hey!" I complain, and the bastard raises an eyebrow at me. He doesn't get up, though. 

"The song is already over, anyway." He shrugs, bending over me. "This night, on the other hand..." 

"Hey, go to your room, you two!" Penny shouts, placing both hands on her hips. "We're supposed to keep this program _family friendly_!" 

Baz glares daggers at her. "Don't abuse my hospitality, Bunce." 

Agatha just laughs, leaving the room unceremoniously. "I won the battle, so I'm going to use the shower first." She shouts. 

"Well," Penny shrugs, falling on the couch beside us, "guess I'm next, then." 

"Wait. Does it mean that I'll be the last to shower?" I ask, frowning. 

Baz sneers at me. " _Yes_."

"Won't you let me go in with you, Baz?" I pout at him. He hates when I do this. Baz laughs and leans forward, catching my lower lip between his teeth. 

I groan, and he whispers in my ear: "You made me lose a _competition_ , Snow. Now, deal with the consequences." 

"Please, love." I try to sound pleading, but it's a struggle not to laugh. I wriggle my eyebrows at him suggestively and sing, " _You know my hips don't lie._ " 

He laughs and shakes his head, though his look is soft. "You'll need more than this to convince me, Snow." 

I lift myself to peck at his lips, whispering against them: " _And I'm starting to feel you, boy_." 

Baz rolls his eyes. "You're making a fool of yourself." 

"Maybe," I trail kisses down to his neck, " _Come on, let's go_ —" 

"Bunce, I need your help here." 

" _Real slow_ —" 

A cushion hits my head, and I burst into laughter. I turn to see Penny glowering at me for the second time today.

" _Bedroom_." 

"Okay, fine." I laugh as Baz gets up, and I follow him. 

Penny shakes her head, and I can hear her faint laugh before the bedroom door closes. 

I turn to look at Baz, who's squeezing my hand. 

"Did you have fun?" He asks, softly. I smile and throw my arms over his shoulders, bringing him closer. 

"So much fun." I whisper, resting my forehead against his. 

Because you're here, and Penny, and Agatha. I've got the most important people in my world with me, and I feel so lucky. 

Baz smiles and leans even closer. "Good." his hands travel down my body, and he whispers, "Now, come show me what these hips can do." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello from the other side!🙋🏻💕 I hope you enjoyed reading this, and that it could bring you some joy in these difficult times! 
> 
> So, this is my take on the gang's future (or, more like, in the present days), and I think it's pretty obvious that I just wanted to write them all happy and together and having loads of fun. (Also, I wanted to explore more of Agatha's sassy nature, after the glimpse we caught of it in the books.)  
> I'm just a little nervous about this, because... Well, it feels like a big deal. I really care about these characters and their future, so please let me know what you think!
> 
> Overall, thank you so much for reading 💕💕
> 
> P. S: Check the Just Dance routines they played!  
> [Dragostea Din Tei](https://youtu.be/Nbhmtg5cokk)  
> [Don't Stop me Now](https://youtu.be/VuJnssQFmQE)  
> [Worth it](https://youtu.be/Dcs5g7wKfus)  
> [Hips Don't Lie](https://youtu.be/YTlNfkmvGLI)


End file.
